Proxima Starfall
Proxima ' is a recurring character of ''Mysticons. She first appears in "All Hail Necrafa!" She is voiced by Stacey DePass. She is fraternal twin sister to Princess Arkayna, twin daughter to Queen Goodfey, and stepdaughter to King Darius. However, growing up in an orphanage, her adopted mother and caretaker had given her the name "Proxima Starfall." Biography In "All Hail Necrafa!" she offered to use her magic to locate the Mysticons and Malvaron for Nova Terron. When the other Astromancers are having difficulty raising the dome, she replaces them in fixing it, which impresses Nova Terron. She later is angered when Emerald and Piper arrive, thinking they are going to sabotage the dome. She eventually regains consciousness from being struck down by Piper's mystical hoop and demands that the Mysticons be brought to justice. She and her fellow Astromancers eventually tracked down the Mysticons and hold them at bay in a force-dome shield. Not seeing anyone evil nearby, she disregarded Arkayna's insistence that Necrafa was escaping. Personal History Appearance She has short black hair, green eyes, red glasses, and has pale skin. She is also shorter than most Astromancers. Personality She is highly knowledgeable in high magics and very uptight in "bringing the Mysticons to justice." She seems to hold a grudge, as she hates that Emerald had unintentionally caused her to have a star-shaped scar on her right cheek. Despite her high intellect, she is quite arrogant and not very modest. Mystical Abilities As a top-level Astromancer, she is naturally supremely powerful and appears to be far stronger than most top-level Astromancers, equal to those of Nova Terron. * '''Mystical Energy Generation & Manipulation: '''One of her well-known magical abilities are emitting immensely strong rays of mystical, purple-white energy from her hands that target several opponents from a distance and leave extensive damage in its wake. * '''Levitation: She can also hover/levitate off the ground. * Telepathy * Extrasensory Perception * Clairvoyance * Memory Manipulation & Alteration * Long-Distance Teleportation * Mystic Force-Shield ''' '''Generation * Mind Link: '''Develops this telepathic link after connecting with her twin sister, Arkayna. Other Talents * '''High 'Intellect & Extensive Technological Knowledge: '''She appears to have more knowledge at how to utilize advanced astromancer technology, as she managed to repair both the star ship and the dome with relative ease. Appearances Season One * All Hail Necrafa! (first appearance) * The Dome * Gems of the Past * Through My Enemy's Eyes * The Prophecy Unleashed Season Two * Three Mysticons and a Baby * Star-Crossed Sisters * Twin Stars Unite * The Dragon's Rage Relationships Hortensia Q. Sparklebottom She was her loving, overprotective caretaker and the only mother Proxima had ever known for the last fifteen years. It was she who gave her the name Proxima Starfall, as her birth name was not yet chosen by her birth mother before Nova Terron took her away. Nova Terron The head of the Astromancers seems to value her opinion highly more than the others, as she was capable of repairing magical machinery that even Qualzal could not. She later assisted him in stabilizing the sigels before the dome projector would overload, enabling the full erection of the star dome all around Drake City. When she was hurt by her own mystical energy beams, which had left a star-shaped scar on her right cheek, she assured the star master that she would be fine until the Mysticons were "brought to justice." Emerald Goldenbraid Even since Mysticon Knight had blasted her with her own magical ray, Proxima was slightly disfigured, having to bear the shame of having a star-shaped scar on her right cheek. Arkayna Goodfey She seems to have a certain dislike and rivalry with the leader of the Mysticons. She had been chosen to chaperone the Princess of Gemina (who was Choko disguised) and gave "her" a tour of the Academy. Queen Necrafa Naturally, she despises the Queen of the Undead for her evil schemes against Gemina and its people. She is eventually confronted and overpowered by the litch queen's immense strength and increased dark powers, who then kidnaps her to set her master plan to awaken the all-powerful Spectral Dragon in motion. Trivia Background * According to her, she was adopted by the Astromancers at a young age. * As fraternal twin sister to Arkayna, she was born on the tenth day of the Dragon at the stroke of midnight, fifteen years old, and of royal blood. * Her birth gem is a blue-green hexagon. Notes * Her name is a flare star in the constellation Centaurus that is nearest to the sun. It also from "proximity" which means "a connection" or "closeness." * Emerald nicknames her "Specs" referring to her red spectacles. * It is she who declares the new Mysticons outlaws who must be "brought to justice". * She made a showed cameo in "The Astromancer Job" when Nova Terron and the other high-level Astromancers were reprimanding the Mysticons for their failure. * She now has a star-shaped scar on her right cheek, due to Emerald blasting her with her own magic rays. * Zarya calls her "the armchair Astromancer" due to her mainly staying on the sidelines. * At times, her green eyes turn pale gray, according to the lighting. * She sits on the left, next to Gandobi. * Emerald admires her for always being organized and well-prepared. Quotes Season One * "Perhaps I could give it a try?" * "Proxima, Proxima Starfall." * "There! The Dragon Mage!" * "Star Master, can this dome really protect us from Necrafa?" * "We must stabilize the signals before the dome projector overloads." * "We"? * "I don't think so!!" * "How ''dare you enter the hallowed hall of the Astromancers!!" * "I will be fine, Nova Terron, once the Mysticons are brought to justice." * "I don't see anyone, Nova Terron." * "If hurry, we can catch them coming out of the sewers." * "I will have justice for this!" * "They escaped. But how?" * "Hmm." * "Star Master! Are you OK" * "I'll tell you what you've got! You gotten us into a heap of trouble!" * "At once, Star Master." * "Let's go, Girls! It's magic hour!" * "These caves run for miles under Drake City. At their center is the cavern that spawns these monsters." * "I it all up here. I memorized the layout. But I also have backup on parchment, in case of emergency." * "There might be a clue in the prophecy. How does it go again?" Season Two * "With all due respect, why should we trust you? There's only one sure way to prevent to prophecy: By keeping the Princess under lock and key." * "The Council decided that I should chaperone the Princess." * "Perhaps I should start the beginning: When the Astromancers adopted me all those years ago..." * "As a young wizard, I was not a natural when it came to magic. And the other mages were not always kind to me as a result." * "Where was I? Feeling like I never belonged, like I was missing a part of myself? Oh, I can't remember. But I must thank you, Your Highness." * "Get back here, you enchantment!!" * "Reveal yourself!! Who are you!!?" * "Well? Who is it?" Gallery Proxima_Sunburst.png.jpg Category:Characters Category:Season 1 characters Category:Female Category:Astromancers Category:Royalty